v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:GAME Update V2/@comment-104.157.143.163-20180905192713
I'm answering my own complaint here, but I think the info is useful to most players (those who haven't maxed out yet). I complained about Tournaments getting harder to win. The advice I saw here was "wait until you can place second with about 1200". In the past two months, I haven't seen ANY Tournaments end with THIRD place as low as 1200. The best I can say is that there were days that the Tournament was between 1000 and 1200 the last time I looked at them, hours before they closed. They might have finished low, but there's no way for me to know one way or the other. I shouldn't have worried, and neither should any one else. TL/DR version: There's enough mojo available to max out the 6 tournament cards even if you regularly have to earn more than 1200 mojo. I've done the math. Counting the ones that can be unlocked in Duels and Tournaments (i.e. free), there are AT LEAST 63 cards. Each can be starred-up 4 times for 30 mojo, and each can be leveled 24 times for 25 mojo. I say at least because there are 4 Rares and 6 Epics that I don't have yet, but also haven't seen listed as Promo, Duels or Tournament rewards. Maybe I'm just inlucky and more cards are openly available, but I've opened enough chests and boxes to think that these cards aren't 'normal'. For the curious they are... Rare: Adventuress, Bard, Lady of Storms, Overseer. Epic: Aquarius, Countess, Fencer, Lady of Fire, Lady of Snakes, Lone Druid. Conveniently, there are 5 Duels levels that haven't been assigned cards for unlocking, so we can expect more cards eventually. But I won't count what isn't available yet. One only needs to win/place/show the Tournaments 15 times to receive enough duplicates to star-max the 6 Tournament cards. 15 times also gets you: 225/468 mithril bras, 30/90 life dildos ----> NOT enough to max out the mythic cards (still need 243 mithril, 60 life) 450/324 gold bras, 75/45 fire dildos ---> more than needed to max out the legendary cards The limiting factor is the life dildos. You either need to win/place/show another 30 Tournaments, get Silver rank (4th-20th) in 60 Tournaments, or some combination of both to reach L25 for all 6 Tournament cards. I logged 7 weeks of Tournament results and 20th place is usually more than half as expensive as 3rd place (41 times out of 49). So far more often than not, it is cheaper to get Gold rank once than Silver rank twice (to get 2 life dildos). Even when it isn't, the savings is minimal. So, assuming that you want all three Mythic cards at 25***** you need to go for it all 45 times. All those promotions mentioned above add up to a total of 45,360 mojo. You won't be able to reach L25 for the Owl and Lady Butterfly until after you win that last Tournament, so that's 50 mojo you can't use. That works out to just over 1000 mojo * 45 Tournament. Between gems, Gold/Silver/Bronze boxes, and mission wins it should be no problem to push that 1000 to 1300 or more each time out. In fact, you should be OK to earn around 1450 mojo each time you go for it without running out at the end! So... no worries, mate! And, remember, even if things go horribly and you DO run out, farming will eventually get you buckets and buckets of gold that you won't have any use for...other than buying Silver boxes, and a limitless supply of more mojo.